With development and popularization of the Internet, the network information exchange operation has gradually become one of the main applications of the Internet, and more and more Internet users use the network information exchange operation.
The network information exchange operation is a massive multiplayer online information exchange operation (where the information exchange operation in the network may be specifically multiple players' operations in an online game, but is not limited to the example herein), may be an information exchange operation that supports instant communication, or may be an information exchange operation that supports common networks having no instant communication characteristics.
In the existing network information exchange operation, when a user performs the information exchange operation, he generally needs to first enter the information exchange hall, and finds an appropriate position in the information exchange hall and then executes the information exchange operation therebetween together with other users, and one information exchange hall usually can accommodate hundreds of users at the same time.
In the existing information exchange platform server, a user may simultaneously select multiple different information exchange halls, if the user enters another information exchange hall, modification to data of the user in other information exchange halls may cause abnormality of the data of the user in the current information exchange hall, and thus, in order to ensure unique modification to user data (for example, money, credit, experience), the information exchange platform server does not allow the user to enter multiple information exchange halls at the same time for some information exchange operations and scenes. The common practice is that, after a user enters a certain information exchange hall, data of the user may be locked, when the user intends to enter other information exchange halls at this time, it may be detected that the data of the user is locked, and at this time, the user may be prohibited from entering other information exchange halls.
However, in the existing practices, if the user needs to enter other information exchange halls, it is necessary for the user to first quit from the original information exchange hall, to be unlocked, however, once abnormality occurs, for example, system crash occurs in the user's client, at this time, the user cannot normally quit from the original information exchange hall, and cannot be normally unlocked, which may result in that the user cannot enter the information exchange hall to execute the normal information exchange operation due to data locking and not being unlocked normally, which finally may reduce the user experience.